


Mamma Mia!

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: A Very Chrashley Life [12]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU with no wendigo, F/M, Giving Birth, and some other news too, backstory of Hannah and Beth, introducing her to everyone, none of the gory details though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 12 of Chris and Ashley's life together. It's time for Jessica to have the baby! And someone has an announcement as well.... who will it be?
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Series: A Very Chrashley Life [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792408
Kudos: 2





	Mamma Mia!

Chris and Ashley had spent their trip to New York doing the tourist stops. Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building, the 9/11 memorial. They covered all of it and ate as much great food as they could. 

When they got back, Sam and Matt kept waiting for a pregnancy announcement, while Jessica was months away from giving birth. As the weeks passed with no news, they all started to focus on when Jess and Mike’s baby would be born and what her name would be. They had a bet on which day it would be. 

Jessica had asked Ashley to be there when she was born. so when Ashley’s phone rang on February 2nd in the middle of the day, she didn’t think anything of it. Her bet had been that the baby would come a few days before, not close to two weeks before she was due.

As she drove to the hospital, her mind went back to this day six years ago when she had gotten a call from Josh saying he needed her because Hannah and Beth had gotten into an accident and it wasn’t looking good for either of them. Neither of them had made it, so today always seemed kind of grim. But now Jessica‘s baby might bring some light to the day.

When the nurse took her to the room that Jess and Mike were assigned, she lightly knocked before entering, “I really hope for the sake of my eyes that the first thing I see is not your vagaina”

“No worries, come in.”

Mike greeted her with a wave. He was texting family and friends that today was the day. They had just gotten there and Jessica sat here in a hospital gown, scrolling on her phone.

“Although you are going to have to see my vagina at some point. She’s gotta come out somehow.”

“I know, I just didn’t want to walk in to you with some nurses fingers up there.”

Mike laughed, “It’s a weird view, I’ll tell you that much.”

Ashley sat her bag down on the couch that lined the window and took a seat. Her phone dinged with the mass text Mike had sent to the Blackwood group. It contained a picture of Jess posing on the bed along with a message that read, “It's time to meet baby Munroe”.

Everyone was responding shocked that all of their bets were incorrect. They discussed what to do with the money and eventually came to the conclusion to let Mike and Jess keep it since babies are expensive.

A nurse came in once again to check Jess an hour later. She had progressed from 4 to 6 centimeters and now that she was in active labor, she was in a lot more pain.

“Drugs. I’m not gonna be able to do this without drugs.”

They administered the epidural and she went from groaning with every contraction to lying there, shivering.

“How are you feeling?” Mike asked.

“Honestly, really fucking good.”

Ashley smiled, “And at the end of this you get to have your little girl! How cool is that?!”

“I would’ve never thought in a million years that it would be us having the first baby. I was sure it would be you and Chris.”

“Well we’re doing our best to join the ranks. Do you guys have a name for her?”

Mike nodded, “But we’re saving it until she’s born. We’ve only used it when we were talking to her with nobody around.”

“I’m sure it’ll be a beautiful name for a beautiful baby. I mean look at her parents.”

Jess laughed, her teeth chattering from the epidural, “I’m sure we’ll think she’s adorable either way.”

A few hours passed by and the sun was setting when the nurse came to check once more.

She smiled up at Jess, “Your little girl is ready to come meet you. I’ll go grab your doctor.”

Mike stood up and took her hand in his, “Holy shit Jess.”

Ashley stood on the opposite side of her, “Guess I can't avoid it now.”

As the doctor walked in along with nurses to assist, Jessica looked back and forth between Mike and Ashley. Both of them smiled and nodded in support of her as she began to push.

About a half hour later, she was born and everyone involved started to cry as she was placed on Jessica’s bare chest and they began wiping her off. The baby’s first cries were the most beautiful sound. 

“Hey there Mila,” Jessica said holding her close, “It’s ok sweetheart. I got you. Mommy’s got you.”

With the soothing sound of Jessica's voice, Mila's loud cries became small whimpers and as she warmed up skin to skin with Jess, they came to a stop.

“Mila,” Ashley said, wiping tears from her eyes.

They swaddled her up and handed her to Mike for the first time, “She’s so small.”

Ashley pulled out her camera and snapped this moment of bonding between Mike and Mila. As things calmed back down and the doctors and nurses left, Jessica held Mila close to her and sighed.

“I’m a mom, Ash. Holy shit.”

“And I’m the cool aunt she will come to to get away with stuff.”

Mike laughed, “I love her so much already.”

Ashley took pictures of their first moments as a family. Such a sweet moment that Ashley couldn’t wait to have for herself. 

A bit passed and Mike looked over at Ashley, “Do you want to hold her?”

“I would love to.”

As they placed Mila into her arms she felt such a warmth in her chest. Such a loved baby was finally here and in her arms. 

The next morning, people began to come visit. Matt came first. As he walked in the room he gasped.

“Jess, she’s so small!”

“I know. 6 pounds 4 ounces.”

He let out a small laugh as Mike placed her into Matt’s arms, “Hi sweet girl. Wait, what’s her name?”

“Mila,” Mike answered, “Mila Miriam Munroe.”

“Sweet little Mila. I hope I have a daughter that’s as cute as you one day.”

Jess smiled, “You will.”

“You know, once I knew Emily couldn’t have kids, it made me realize how much I do want them.”

“Wait-“ Ashley said, “She can’t?”

He shook his head, “It really strained our relationship. She wasn’t even open to the idea of adoption or anything because she was throwing herself into her job as a way of coping.”

“Shit, dude. That’s horrible,” Mike responded.

"And when I was with Alexis and the idea of marriage and kids seemed 5, maybe more, years away?" He shook his head, "Finding someone who is on the same page is my highest priority."

There was a moment of silence as everyone took it in that was broken by the smallest little cry. Matt handed her back to Mike who began to shush her.

There was a faint knock on the door, “Chris entering. Please alert me if I need to shield my eyes.”

“Hey Chris,” Ashley smiled, “no need to hide.”

He walked in and his face went from joking to a soft adoration at the sight of Mike rocking her gently. Ashley took his hand and squeezed it.

“So I brought Mila a present, I forgot.”

Ashley pulled out a 6 month sized onesie and handed it to Jessica, “Best friends, just like our moms.”

She then took out a matching one that was newborn sized and Jess gasped, “No way. No fucking way. Ash!”

Ashley smiled, taking Chris’ hand in hers, “Way.”

Matt laughed, “Watch out world. Two Blackwood babies in the year 2020.”

“So when does Mila get her friend?” Mike asked, nodding to her.

“September.”

As Matt left, Josh walked in, “Mike and Jess starting to make everyone else look bad for not being a small family. Ya know, except for the newlyweds.”

“How’d you know this time?” Chris asked.

“Chris, you should know me better than that. I just got vibes from Ashley that she had a bun in the oven so I waited a few weeks and sure enough there was a positive test under your sink.”

“You touched the test?”

Josh feigned gagging, “Hell no, just seeing it under there was enough. I’m not a complete dumbass.”

Now that the news of the baby was out, Ashley and Chris headed home and continued their house hunt. Being pregnant meant they were soon to outgrow their one bedroom apartment soon. Jessica told Ashley later that Emily didn't come to see the baby. Hopefully this wouldn't be the driving force that isolated Emily from the rest of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of this story :)
> 
> BIG NEWS!  
> I will be starting a new one shot series focusing on Jessica and Mike's life after the events in this chapter! It will be called "Life is such a Mess" (Mess being their ship name). Keep an eye out for it!


End file.
